Cheating Love
by blondebrat2006
Summary: naruto and sasuke have been together for 5 years now. but what happens when sasuke catches naruto cheating on him? will sasuke forgive him? will he dump him? maybe he will do something else. mm, mf, dont like dont read. pairings sasunaru, kakairu & more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together for five years now

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke havebeen together for five years now. But what happens when Sasuke catches Naruto cheating on him with someone else? Will Sasuke forgive him? Or will he dump him? Or maybe he'll do something else. Warnings: m/m, f/m, this has yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. Pairings: sasunaru, kakairu, leesaku, gaahaku, & maybe more. This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Naruto or the show.

-- Different setting

Time elapsing

"Word" talking

'Word' thinking

5years ago

"Sasuke, you bastard, get back here!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke walked away from another argument they were having. "Sasuke!" the raven haired teen continued to walk away and ignore him. Naruto ran to catch up to him. "Sasuke, why do you always walk away when we argue?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at his blonde friend. 'Should I tell him the truth? No, that would only get him more pissed at me.' "You're not worth the time." Sasuke lied.

"You're lying." Naruto replies.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asks in his usual stoic voice.

"Cause, I can tell."

"How?"

"I just can"

"Ok, then tell _you _tell _me_ why I don't argue with you."

Naruto stopped to think a while. 'Could it be the reason I think? No, it couldn't be. I mean, Sasuke's straight, right? It's probably just wishful thinking. I'll tell him the truth, but in my own way.' "The same reason I always fight with you."

'He couldn't be talking about want I think he's talking about, could he?' I'll just have to find out myself.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pressed his lips to his when Naruto didn't respond, he started to pull away.

As Sasuke started to pull away, it finally clicked in Naruto's head what Sasuke had just done. As Sasuke started to walk away, Naruto grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss Sasuke started to lick Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth. Sasuke's tongue started to explore Naruto's mouth. Enjoying the taste and feel of it. Naruto started to explore Sasuke's mouth as well. Soon, their tongues started fighting for dominance. Of course, Sasuke won. They parted for some air then went back for another kiss.

--

Hidden in the bushes, two people had seen. "Looks like he takes after you, Iruka." The grey haired man mused.

Iruka chuckled nervously then said "Yeah. It's about time they got together."

"I know. You should've seen them sparring together."

"Do I even want to know, Kakashi?"

"I'll tell you later, love." After he finished saying that, he pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka.

--

Naruto and Sasuke started walking towards their houses. "How about you come over to my house." Sasuke said.

Naruto just smiled and said "OK!"

"You're such a dobe."

"I know." Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

When they reached Sasuke's house Naruto just stood in amazement. 'He really lives here?' Sasuke was already through the door, when he noticed Naruto wasn't following. "Are you going to come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Your house is huuuugggeee!"

"Hn." Was the only response he got. "Do you want some ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" Sasuke showed Naruto to the living room and went to the kitchen to get them some ramen. When he went back to the living room he saw Naruto just looking around. Naruto instantly smelled the ramen and ran towards Sasuke. Once Naruto got his cup, they sat on the couch together to eat. Neither of them new what to say so, they ate in silence. When Naruto finished his cup he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Before Sasuke could finish his ramen Naruto had fallen asleep. When Sasuke finished he carried Naruto up to his room. He laid Naruto down on the bed and laid next to him. That night Sasuke got the best sleep he's had in a while.

--

Outside was a pair of cold eyes watching them. The eyes saw everything that the two boys had done. "So, you've finally found your love, little brother." The hidden person said aloud, and then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto.  
--

Sasuke and Naruto showed up at the bridge that they were supposed to meet at, together. This shocked the hell out of Sakura. That's not the only thing that shocked her, they were talking. Not arguing just talking.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said hoping he would say hi back. He didn't. He didn't even look at her. He just continued to talk to Naruto. 'What's so interesting about Naruto?' she wondered. They waited for about an hour before their sensei finally showed up. When he did, he tried to come up with some lame excuse for why he was late, but before he could say anything, Sakura was already yelling at him. "Our mission today is simple; you need to pick up all the trash in the training grounds."

"Why do we always get stuck with all of the lame missions?" Naruto complained.

"Because you are only genin."

"So, we've been on a big mission before and we came out of it just fine!"

"If you have a problem with it, take it up with the Hokage."

Naruto just pouted. "Come on dobe. Let's get this mission over and done with."

So, they went around picking up all the trash. Sasuke and Naruto weren't being very competitive with each other, which confused Sakura. "Sensei?" she asked.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you know why Sasuke and Naruto acting differently today?"

"No, I don't." he lied. "But why don't you ask them." He told her. 'I doubt they'll tell you anything though' Kakashi thought. She just walked off, heading towards the two boys. 'How can I ask them what's going on between them without them getting mad at me?' she thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto talking to her.

"Do you want something, Sakura?" the blonde ninja asked. Sasuke just kept picking up the trash.

"Umm.. is there something going on between you two?" she asked.

"You do you ask?" Sasuke replied instead of Naruto.

"Well, you two have been acting different today. I'm just curious as to why."

"No reason." They both said rather quickly. Naruto went back to picking up trash and walked away so Sakura couldn't ask him any more questions.

"Um, Sasuke. I was wondering. Do you want to hang out after this?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No." was the simple, cold reply. He just walked off and joined the blonde.

After about an hour, they finished. As usual Naruto asked Iruka to buy him some ramen. But this time he made Sasuke come. As they were walking to Ichiruka's, they ran into Haku. (A/N don't ask how he's alive, but he's one of my favorite characters. So, I'm including him in my story. Zabuza isn't alive though.) Well actually, Naruto ran into him, tumbling over him too.

"You really should watch where you are going." Haku said pushing the blonde off.

"Oh, sorry Haku. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Naruto and Haku became friends after their fight on the bridge. He helped Haku up and they started to talk. "How's Gaara?" Naruto asked. Haku and Gaara had been together practically since they met.

"Fine. He wanted to come, but he couldn't. He's busy with his Kazekage stuff."

"Oh. Tell him I said hi."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"See ya!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka continued walking to Ichiruka's. When they finally got there, Naruto was already ordering. After they ate Naruto and Sasuke went back to Sasuke's house.

"Do you think we should tell other people about us?" Naruto asked.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. It would make people stop thinking we're crazy cause we're hanging out together. And Gaara and Haku had no trouble telling people. Neither did Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei."

"I would've settled for a simple yes or no." Sasuke replied and gave the blonde a kiss.

"I wonder how Sakura will react." Naruto said when they parted.

"Who cares?"

--

Sakura was just walking around the village thinking. 'I wonder what's really gotten into those two.' All of a sudden there was a green blur in front of her.

"Hello, Sakura." He greeted.

"Hi, Lee." She replied.

"Would you maybe like to hang out with me right now?" he asked hopefully.

"Um….sure." she said politely.

They started walking and talking (I'm not going to put in all the details.) they did that for about two hours. "I better get home. My mom will be mad if I'm not home on time."

"Ok. I will walk you home."

'Maybe he's not so bad.' She thought as they walked to her house. "Thank you for walking me home, Lee." She said, making him blush.

"Sakura….."

"Yes?"

"Will you…..be my girlfriend?"

She hesitated to answer, causing Lee to think that meant no. So, he started to walk away. "Yes." She said almost to quiet for him to hear.

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled at him and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before heading towards his house.

Naruto and Sasuke were both late to the meeting with everyone, but that's not what surprised everyone. (By everyone I mean: Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Haku, Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kureani.) What surprised them was that they were holding hands when they showed up.

Sakura just smiled and held Lee's hand. Ino, along with everyone but Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, and Haku went into shock. Ino tried to form a sentence but all that came out was "how….what….why?" only Shikamaru heard but made no effort to say anything.

Haku greeted them both as if there was nothing different. After people got over the shock, Gaara showed up. He noticed Sasuke and Naruto and said "About time you two hook up." The voice startled them, but Naruto just laughed at what he said.

Asuma cleared his throat loudly to catch everyone's attention. "Didn't we come here for something other than looking at each other?" with that said they all started talking about the next chunnin exams. That lasted about one hour. When they finished everyone started to head home.

"Hey!" the familiar feminine voice called.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you four want come with Lee and me to Ichiruka's?"

"Sure, but who's paying?" Naruto said.

"Um, any volunteers?"

"Well since none of you are going to volunteer and I think I'm the only one who could afford to pay for all of you and Naruto. I guess I'll do it." Gaara said.

"Okay." Everyone said in unison.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"About three days." Naruto replied.

"Oh. So, there was something up yesterday."

"Ha-ha. How long have you and Lee been together?"

"Since yesterday."

"So, you're not mad about me being with Sasuke?" Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Nope. You're both happy, so why should I be mad? Besides I have Lee." She said with a smile.

Before they reached the ramen store, they saw a bunch of Anbu around. So, Sasuke decided to see what was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked one of the villagers around.

"I heard that Itachi's back in the village." The villager said not knowing who had asked, and walked off.


End file.
